Chuck and Sarah vs What Happens In Vegas
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah try to enjoy a romantic weekend in Las Vegas but run into some old friends...and wished they hadn't. One-shot, heavy Charah. ***M-RATED*** Sexual situations and content.


_Hello there. I've been trying to work on the next section of "Chuck vs. Jen Burton: Spy Girl" but I'm discovering the Jill arc is going to be fairly complicated. After all, there is no Castle, Jill would know Chuck and Sarah are 'dating', and I have no clue how to work in that Gravitron. It'll need a whole new pathway._

 _To mollify the wait for the next chapter, I thought I'd throw you a quick Valentine's Day story. And yes, it is indeed M-rated for sexual content, so this is your warning now. And I'm not sure if they're still around, but I'll still continue to credit MXPW, Wepdiggy and Mikki13 for these stories. Or blame them, if you don't like the story._

 _I hope all of you have a wonderful Valentine's weekend and that you get to spend it with the one you love. And if you don't, you shouldn't feel bad. The last time I had a reason to celebrate Valentine's Day, Elvis was still dead. :-D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Excalibur Hotel – Las Vegas, NV  
February 13, 2016  
10:30 PM PST**_

"Yes!"

Chuck knew he made the right decision in planning this romantic weekend with Sarah. It had been a wonderful four years since they left the spy business for good. It didn't happen overnight. It took time for Sarah to fall in love with him again, but he kept his promise to always be there for her, no matter what. In return, she stayed with him, confident that she would eventually fall back in love with him. And the wedding they had eighteen months ago…or the repeat of their first wedding, depending on how you looked at it…was every bit as magical as what everyone had told her about their original wedding. Sarah knew she was a lucky woman to have fallen back in love with such a caring, kind, sweet individual.

And the fact Chuck was up almost ten thousand dollars at the blackjack table certainly didn't hurt, either.

"I don't know how you do it, sweetie," she told him as he put down some chips for the next hand. "A six-deck table with an auto-shuffler, and you're still cleaning up."

"Well, I'd like to think I've broken the old adage of 'unlucky at cards, lucky at love'," Chuck replied with a grin.

"That you are." She gave him a kiss on his cheek as the next hand was dealt. "I know I certainly am. Although poker is more my game."

Chuck nodded. "That doesn't surprise me a bit. You have a great poker face. I could never do that. I'd be completely giddy if I drew a full house or a flush."

The entire table groaned once again as Chuck drew blackjack and the dealer had twenty, making him the only one to win the hand.

"We may want to switch tables," Sarah said cautiously. "The natives are getting restless."

Chuck took a quick look around. Sarah was right. Besides, the reason they came to Las Vegas was yet to come. Checking the time on his watch, he figured they would have their room prepared the way he requested by now. He wanted to surprise Sarah with this romantic weekend, and his card playing was just a way to get her out of the suite for a couple of hours.

"Want to head upstairs?" he asked Sarah.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, gently caressing his cheek with one hand while playfully flicking at his ear with her tongue.

Chuck collected his chips, leaving a generous tip for the dealer. The two walked hand-in-hand through the hotel. They then heard a raucous scream coming from the nightclub ahead of them.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I think that's where those Australian male strippers perform," Sarah replied.

"Thunder from Down Under?" Sarah nodded. "Must have a lot of bachelorette parties in there for that much noise."

Chuck and Sarah went to the doors and took a peek.

"Oh…my…God!" Sarah exclaimed.

The dancers were going through their routine wearing only the most minimal of underwear. Right in the middle of the group...and similarly dressed...was John Casey.

Chuck fell on the floor laughing hysterically. "I don't believe this! Nobody's throwing him out!"

"Talk about a mood killer!" Sarah said with a big grin on her face. "What is he doing up there?"

Chuck got up and watched for a moment. "I think the better question might be, where in the hell did he learn to dance like that?"

"I have no idea. Is this as bad as that story you told me about Carina tying him up and leaving him in his boxers?"

"This is way worse!" Chuck was turning beet red from laughing so hard. "You even took a picture of that and this is still worse!"

The song ended, and Casey couldn't have left the stage faster if he was Wile E. Coyote and had an Acme rocket strapped to his back. Chuck and Sarah watched him return to a table just off the stage. He quickly put on his shirt and pants and glared at the person sitting with him: Gertrude Verbanski. She got up with an extremely self-satisfied grin and walked towards the exit with Casey in tow. She stopped by the manager, thanked him, and handed him an envelope. They walked out of the nightclub and stopped in shock at seeing Chuck and Sarah there.

"What are you two doing here?" Casey asked in a none-too-happy tone.

"What are WE doing here?" Chuck was incredulous. "Really?"

"It's my fault," Gertrude replied. "That is, if winning a bet is my fault."

"Should have listened to Slade," Casey muttered in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"He told me to pick the Broncos to win the Super Bowl, so I figured he'd be wrong and I bet Gertrude the Panthers would win."

Sarah shook her head and laughed. "You didn't take the advice of a lifelong football fan who used to play the game himself?"

"I'm curious: what would you have had to do if Casey won the bet?" Chuck asked Gertrude.

Gertrude shrugged. "Pretty much the same thing. Only I would have to incorporate a pair of Sig Sauers and a Colt M4A1 Carbine rifle somehow."

"Talk about getting your gun off." Chuck's quip made Casey growl in an extremely unfriendly tone. "We're going to head on upstairs…" he quickly said "…and find some brain bleach to get rid of that image of you on the stage." he finished quietly to himself.

"We'll call you in the morning and get together for brunch if you like," Sarah said.

"Sounds great," Gertrude said. "Make sure you call Jimmy and Alex and invite them, too."

"They're here?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"They have a room on the twelfth floor," Casey replied. "They got a few days off before their next mission."

"Wonderful," Sarah replied. "We haven't seen them in months. I wonder what they're doing here."

"They have some R&R time, they're together in Vegas on Valentine's Weekend, and you don't know what they're doing?" Casey asked with a smirk on his face.

Sarah rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We'll see if they want to join us in the morning."

Chuck and Sarah went to the elevators and took them to the twelfth floor. They walked down the hallway and tried to find where Alex Forrest and Jimmy Slade were staying.

Given one of the doors opened and Jimmy walked out wearing only a pair of boxers and carrying an ice bucket, the search was very short. He looked down the hall and saw Chuck and Sarah. He froze mid-step and his eyes widened.

"Aaah, hell," he muttered in embarrassment. He quickly hid behind the door as Chuck and Sarah approached.

"Hi," he said nervously, his head sticking out from behind the door.

Sarah reached around the door and pulled him out into view. "You do realize that I've seen you wearing a lot less than that before, right? And I was all over you pretending to be your girlfriend on your first mission. In this very town, no less."

"OK, but that was almost six years ago," Jimmy replied. "And you two are out of the spy business now." Jimmy paused and thought about what he just said. "I've been a spy for six years already? Holy crap, I'm getting old."

"But still part of the best spy duo in the government," Chuck said. "If what Casey told us is true, you and Alex have been on twice as many missions as we were and have a better success rate."

"Well, Alex is the brains of our outfit. I just try not to screw up." Sarah gave him a light smack upside the head. "Still?" Jimmy growled.

"As long as you keep saying things like that, I'm going to keep smacking you for it," Sarah retorted with zero sympathy.

Chuck took Jimmy's ice bucket. "Let me go fill that." He went down the hall to the ice machine.

"Think you two can join the four of us for brunch tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Jimmy replied. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "The four of you?"

"Casey and Gertrude are at the hotel, too."

"But Casey hates Las Vegas."

"Oh, you'll love this story," Sarah replied with a grin.

"James…" Alex called from inside the room as Chuck returned with the ice bucket full.

"Thanks," Jimmy said to Chuck, taking the ice bucket. He then looked back in the room. "Oh, God. I don't want to go back in there."

"What's wrong?"

"I think she packed her whip," Jimmy said in wide-eyed terror.

"OK, good seeing you. Have fun; we'll talk in the morning," Chuck said quickly and pulled Sarah away.

"No, wait!" Jimmy cried out before the door was closed on him.

Chuck and Sarah got on the elevator to go up to their room on the fifteenth floor. Sarah shook her head and smiled. "Between those two couples, the wind has really gone out of the sails with this weekend."

"Not to worry, my dear," Chuck replied, taking both of her hands. "Prepare to be romanced to death."

Sarah raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You sound quite confident, Mr. Bartowski," she said as they exited the elevator and went down to their room.

They got to their door and Chuck took her in his arms. "I just know for the sweetest, most beautiful woman I've ever known, I had to go all out because she deserves nothing less. I brought out the entire arsenal for this one."

He gave her a long, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hungrily tasting his lips as Chuck put his keycard in the lock and opened the door. The two walked inside in permanent liplock. They broke from the kiss, and Sarah stared in complete shock.

The room was filled with flickering candles and some soft jazz was playing on the entertainment unit's speakers. There were rose petals everywhere, particularly on the bed. A bottle of Dom Perignon in an ice bucket and two champagne flutes were on a table near the bed, as was a tray filled with assorted chocolates and several croissants.

"This is…amazing," Sarah whispered, holding Chuck even more tightly. "Just when I think you can't be any more perfect than you already are, you keep raising the bar."

Chuck smiled abashedly. "I always wanted to do this for you. After everything you went through and you stayed with me…I…I just knew I was the luckiest guy in the world. And I never want to stop proving to you every single day how happy I am that you're in my life and how much I love you."

Sarah could feel a few tears of joy welling as she pulled Chuck's face down to her and gave him a kiss more passionate than she had ever felt in her life. She gently caressed his face as they kissed. It felt so funny Chuck considered himself lucky to be with her when she thought she was the fortunate one to have met someone like him. Someone who cared far more for others…especially her…than he ever cared for himself. Someone who made her realize she was special, not just some tool to be used by the government and disposed of at will. Someone who gave her some of the closest people she had ever been with in her life as friends…as family. People who would…and actually had…given their lives to protect the two of them. And most of all, he gave her a chance to feel love again, when she was an agent and when she tried to piece her life back together after what that bastard Quinn had done to her.

"Can you pour some champagne for us, baby?" she whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back."

Sarah went into the bathroom while Chuck opened the champagne and poured some into each of the flutes. A few moments later, Sarah stepped back into the room, and it took all of Chuck's will to keep the champagne flutes in his hand.

Sarah was wearing a white satin strapless lace teddy that only stayed on her through sheer willpower. The teddy was cut high at the hip, allowing Chuck to see a significant amount of her long legs. The bodice was low-cut, showing off ample amounts of cleavage.

"I thought I…would use a few weapons from my arsenal," Sarah demurred.

"That…that…is one beautiful, sexy arsenal," Chuck stammered in total shock.

Sarah gave him her best sexy smile and sauntered up to him, taking one of the flutes and holding it out to toast with Chuck. They clinked glasses and slowly drank the champagne. Sarah took the flute from Chuck when he was done and whipped both of them towards the fireplace in the room. Chuck watched in surprise at Sarah being so forward, which made him unprepared for Sarah to grab his wrists and trip him over her leg onto the bed. He felt the wind knocked out of him momentarily, which gave Sarah ample opportunity to pin his arms over his head. She pulled a silk scarf out from inside her teddy and gently tied Chuck's hands to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Chuck rasped, completely in shock by what Sarah did.

She straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Every time we make love, you have it in your mind to pleasure me first. And as much as I love you for doing that, it won't happen tonight.

She pulled his shirt apart and started kissing and licking his chest. Her hands snaked downward to undo his belt and pants. She took them off. She slid up his body, removing her lingerie in the process. She then gave him a deep, tongue-filled kiss.

"Tonight, you're first," she said in a husky voice.

She continued to kiss him hard, her body sliding over him. Her hands slid up and down his arms as she moved upward, rubbing her breasts against his face. With his wrists tied, Chuck could only lift his head and gently massage her nipples with his lips, which clearly was Sarah's intention given her moaning. She took his head and held it in place, allowing him to alternate between one breast and another. While he gave her soft skin such wanton attention, she slid her thigh up and down between his legs, massaging his hardening cock. Chuck began to moan as Sarah kept pressing his face against her breasts and he continued to lave her nipples with his tongue while gently sucking them in his mouth, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

She then moved down to kiss him hard, her tongue snaking into his mouth to play with his tongue. She kissed all around his neck, tickling his ear with her tongue, as her hand slid down his body and inside his boxers. She fondled his rock-hard manhood, enjoying the fact she was making him crazy. With a devilish eyebrow, she started kissing down his chest, her eyes never leaving his. She reached his waist and pulled down his boxers with a wicked grin. She held his steel pole in her hand and gave the tip a long sensuous lick, her eyes locked on him the entire time. She then gave it another long, slow, sensuous lick. And another. She grinned as she licked the head like an ice cream cone, taking pride in making him squirm on the bed. She then took the entire length in her mouth, her tongue swirling all around as she sucked hard on his cock. He moaned in pleasure as she started moving her mouth up and down on him.

"Oh, God," Chuck moaned as Sarah kept pumping him in and out of her mouth. "Stop…stop…"

Sarah let his cock slip out of her mouth. "The more you tell me to stop, the harder I want to make you come," she said before taking his entire length down her throat.

Chuck began to thrust as his orgasm approached quickly. Sarah continued to suck hard on the head of his manhood as she stroked him with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. She clamped her mouth hard on his cock as he cried out in orgasm. Sarah reveled in feeling his cock pulsate in her mouth, stroking him faster and faster to make sure he had an intense orgasm. She held him there until he grew soft and his hips fell back onto the bed.

"My God," Chuck panted. "That was…"

"…my pleasure," Sarah finished for him. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to make you feel that."

She sat up on the edge of the bed. "In fact, I'm tempted to just leave you like that and go back downstairs so you can't get me back," she said with a grin.

Chuck groaned in frustration, which prompted Sarah to laugh. She got on top of Chuck and untied his wrists.

"I thought you were tempted to leave me like this," Chuck said in confusion.

"I'm tempted, but I'm not stupid," she replied, giving him a hard kiss.

Chuck playfully snarled and kissed her hard, bolting up in the bed and holding Sarah in his arms. He turned them so he was on top and started kissing down her tight body, spending plenty of time teasing and licking her breasts again. Sarah moaned in approval as Chuck quickly kissed his way downward, his hands gently caressing her legs. He sucked hard again on her nipples as his hand slid between her legs and massaged her already-heated essence. Sarah moaned in approval at Chuck's attack on her as he kissed his way up her thighs. Giving her the same devilish glance she gave him a few minutes ago, he ran the length of his tongue slowly over her clit. Sarah groaned in pleasure, causing Chuck to repeat the maneuver several times, making her squirm more and more each time. Chuck slid two fingers inside of her, finding her g-spot right away. Sarah cried out as Chuck slid his fingers in and out. She was quickly building to an orgasm of her own. Chuck was determined to drive her as crazy as she just drove him. He started wiggling his fingers deep inside of her as he tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue. Sarah grabbed the headboard as she screamed out in pleasure, but it didn't slow Chuck down. If anything, he increased his ministrations on her tenfold to get her off as intensely as he could. Sarah tried to resist but she never stood a chance. She cried out in ecstasy as an incredible orgasm rolled through her entire body. Chuck kept going to coax as much of her as he could. Sarah was on the brink of hyperventilation as she rode out her orgasm.

She fell back on the bed breathing heavily. "I am never going to out-duel you in the bedroom, am I," she panted.

Chuck smiled. "Believe me, you do quite well. But it's like I said: I want to prove to you every day how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

Sarah put her hand over her eyes. "You definitely proved me until I couldn't take it anymore."

She rested for a moment nestled against Chuck. She ran her hand up and down his body. She then caressed his manhood, which started to get hard again from her work on it.

"Somebody's ready for round 2," she purred, which garnered a smile from Chuck.

Sarah moved on top of Chuck as she continued to stroke him, kissing him hard on his lips before planting even more kisses on his cheeks and his neck. She continued to stroke him until he was fully erect and rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, making her tingle. She guided his hardened pole inside of her and sank down slowly on it. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts as she began to move up and down on his rock-solid erection. She leaned down to kiss Chuck, her tongue teasing his. His hands squeezed and fondled her soft breasts, his fingers gently rubbing her nipples, sending shockwaves through her. The more turned on she became, the faster she thrusted against him. Both of them could feel an orgasm building within them quickly. Sarah went crazy bouncing up and down on Chuck's manhood, determined to go over the edge with him. She cried out as another orgasm ripped through her. She grabbed Chuck's face and kissed him hard, her throbbing essence gripping Chuck deeply inside of her. He went over the edge very quickly, and she collapsed on top of him.

They held each other in their arms and fell asleep.

 _ **Excalibur Hotel – Las Vegas, NV  
February 14, 2016  
11:00 AM PST**_

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Gertrude, Jimmy, and Alex looked pensively at each other. None of them had touched their food, although Casey was already on his third cup of coffee. Chuck and Sarah theorized he may have been drunk last night while doing his striptease with the Thunder from Down Under crew. At least that was the story that would help them sleep a bit more soundly tonight. The thought of Casey doing that completely sober scared them to no end.

"So, anybody do anything exciting last night?" Jimmy finally broke the ice with a raised eyebrow.

Chuck, Sarah, Gertrude, and Alex laughed. They were very happy Jimmy finally broke the ice.

"Well, I think it's safe to say whatever happened in Vegas, we better leave in Vegas," Chuck said, which elicited a grin from Sarah.

"Did I…miss something?" Alex asked.

"Only if you're lucky," Chuck said with a pained expression.

"I repeat; did I miss something?" Alex now was a bit concerned.

"I'll explain later," Jimmy replied. Alex's phone and his phone then beeped. "Aaah, hell," Jimmy grumbled as he looked at the message.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Alex waved her mobile phone. "Our short vacation just went even shorter. They need us in Paris. They're sending a private plane to take us there. It'll be at McCarran in an hour."

Everybody stood. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer," Jimmy said. "But we still work for Uncle Sam and he's a nasty boss."

"Hey, be careful out there," Sarah said as she gave both of them a hug. "We want to see you again for a longer time."

"We'll try, kiddo." Jimmy and Alex also gave hugs to Chuck, and Jimmy turned to Casey. "And next time, take my advice about how defense wins championships, Case."

Casey quietly growled but still shook Jimmy's hand. "Come back in one piece…so I can kick the crap out of you."

"So much for mellowing him out," Alex told Gertrude, who threw her hands up in surrender.

Casey checked his watch. "We have to get going ourselves. We have a big client coming in tomorrow and we have to prep."

He shook Chuck's hand and gently growled as Sarah insisted on hugging him. "I hate the new you," Casey said to Sarah. "You're too…nice."

"I'm still taking that as a compliment, John," Sarah replied with a grin.

Casey and Gertrude headed for their room to pack while Chuck and Sarah looked at each other.

"So, what do we do the rest of the day?" he asked her, taking her hands in his.

"I have a few ideas on the subject," she playfully teased, wiggling her eyebrows in the process.

This drew a look of intrigue from Chuck. "You know, I heard this couple got busted having sex on the big Ferris Wheel that opened here recently."

Now Sarah was intrigued. "You feel like risking it?"

"You never seem to shy away from a challenge. Besides, you know what they say: Come on vacation, leave on probation."

"Good point. Let's go."

The two ran out of the hotel.


End file.
